Trust Issues
by Kitiara-chaa
Summary: Skill is not the only thing thats important when it comes to a doubles match. You rely on each other for everything, and to back skill up, one must trust each other implicitly. GP with implied TeFu. ONESHOT


"Singles, you'll be under Ryuzaki-sensei today. Kikumaru, Oiishi, Echizen , Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Fuji. We have another program designed for you today."

The six being called out looked up, blinking in surprise as Inui walked in with a clipboard, his glasses glinting in the sunlight. Normal training sessions would just comprise of them having friendly matches with each other, but what was this? Seeing as the team does not have a regular doubles team other then the Seigaku Golden Pair, they were guessing it was the line up for the next tournament they were going for.

"For doubles, the most important thing is trust. I'm sure Eiji and Oiishi would agree with me?" Inui started off, the golden pair exchanging grins when they were referred to, just as Tezuka walked up to stand behind the pseudo-manager of the team. "Today's practice, would be trust matters."

Walking out of the tennis courts, the six of them followed after Inui and Tezuka, before they finally ended up in a field where multiple large poles were erected, as well as boulders and holes scattered around the area. This was where Inui and Tezuka halted their steps, turning to face the six regulars who were staring at the field with gaping looks. "You will be paired up, and one of you will have to wear these," Inui paused, pulling out a blindfold from his backpocket. "And the blindfolded one will be guided through the field by his partner. You have to make it across in five minutes. Hopefully, with no bruised noses or mud on your clothes, shall we?"

"What?" Momoshiro immediately exclaimed, but Inui wasn't finished yet.

"Momoshiro, you'll be with Ryoma. Eiji with Oiishi. Kaidoh, you'll be my partner." Inui paired them off, placing his clipboard on the ground as he shrugged off his jersey, before turning to Tezuka. "Since Kawamura can't make it to practice today. Would you mind demonstrating, buchou?"

Nodding silently, Tezuka picked the blindfold and held it out to Fuji, who smiled in response, stepping forward.

"Does that mean I'll eventually be playing a doubles game with you one day, Tezuka?" the cerulean eyed tensai said with a grin, but instead of tying the blindfold around his own eyes, he reached up and blindfolded Tezuka instead, leading him to the edge of the field when he was done.

"Oh! I forgot. We'll have distractions while your partner is giving you instructions." Inui suddenly piped up. As he waved his hands, Horio and the other freshmen came running up with sneaky looks on their faces, much to the horror of the regulars. Fuji's smile only widened as he saw the intrusion, but never said a word, only turning with his hands in his pockets, to start directing Tezuka through the 'mine field'.

* * *

Passing the blindfold over to Momoshiro, Fuji grinned sheepishly while looking out of the corner of his eye, at the bruise on Tezuka's forehead, and the redness on his knee, protected only by his track pants when he tripped over a boulder. "Gomen ne, Tezuka." Fuji apologized with a cheerful grin at the bespectacled captain who was applying a cold towel to his forehead.

"Its alright. I just couldn't really hear you with their distractions."

"Oh?" Fuji replied, and then flashed a cheeky grin at him. "But 'Mitsu. I could pick out your voice from the loudest distractions." He commented cheekily, something Tezuka didn't deign to reply, as the both of them turned to watch Momoshiro blindfolding Ryoma, and smirking as he placed the younger boy at the edge of the field now.

* * *

"Yah! Momo-sempai! Would you hurry up and tell me if I should go left or right?"

"Left! There's a boulder in front of you!"

"What?" Ryoma asked in return, unable to hear the instructions from his partner due to the excessive distractions provided by his classmates.

"**Left! There's a - **" Momoshiro started to reply, but Ryoma had already taken two steps forward, and the elder regular could only wince and cover his eyes as the boy wonder took a tumble across the boulder and fell right in to a puddle of muddy water.

* * *

"If I were to ask you to walk five steps to the front, there might be a 56% chance you might walk too wide steps and fall on the bo-"

"**Would you stop calculating and just tell me already?**" Kaidoh loudly yelled from where he was blindfolded halfway across the field, still tentative about taking any steps when Inui was taking forever to give him one instruction.

"Your five minutes are almost up, Inui-sempai." Momoshiro smirked, taunting the data player with a grin as he dangled the stopwatch. Inui's eyes widened under his glasses. "Kaidoh! Take 10 steps to the front! Small steps!"

"Right?"

"**No! Fro -**"

"INUI!" Kaidoh yelled loudly as he collided in to one of the erected poles, and ended up falling backwards in to the muddy waters.

* * *

Reduced to dripping with mud and bruises on arms and one on his forehead that matched the captain's, Kaidoh gladly handed over the blindfold to Eiji, before turning to glare at Inui and walking to stand in a corner as the Golden Pair started getting ready.

"Ne, Echizen. How do you think these two would do?"

"Their always very well paired together, but those people are superbly noisy." Ryoma commented, motioning at Horio and his gang before shrugging, just as Eiji was led to the edge of the field, and Oiishi took three steps backwards as they started.

To the spectators surprise, Eiji could even execute his acrobatics as he dodged boulder and poles with Oiishi's directions. Even with the loud distractions provided by the freshmen at the side, Eiji still confidently walked and dodged obstacles.

"Last one Eiji! Boulder directly in front of you!" Oiishi yelled across the field, as Horio increased his decibels by a couple of octaves. By then, even Fuji was quite sure his best friend would end up falling in to the puddle of mud in front of the boulder, or colliding in to the pole next to it. To their surprise though, he heard Oiishi even over the din, and sidestepped the pole, vaulted himself over the boulder and landed just after the mud.

"And you're done." Inui finished, silencing the freshmen as Oiishi ran over to take the blindfold off Eiji, before resuming to join the rest of their team mates. Compared to the bedraggled looking Echizen and Kaidoh, together with Tezuka sporting a bruise, Eiji looked positively unscathed. The two shared a high five with a grin, before Momoshiro asked them with a baffled look. "How did you hear Oiishi-sempai over everything?"

"Thats easy. I can pick out Oiishi's voice from anywhere. And he would never let anything happen to me." Eiji replied with a grin and a peace sign flashed at Momoshiro, the cheeky glint in his eye as he exchanged a look with his doubles partner.

"I trust him with my life. Bui!"


End file.
